


Dimanĉas

by lönnsirap (grovtsett)



Category: Devilman
Genre: Esperanto, M/M
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovtsett/pseuds/l%C3%B6nnsirap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio x Akiro</p><p>Momenteto antaŭe la demoniĝo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimanĉas

**Author's Note:**

> Kion skribis mi, vere.... ĉi tio estas tro mallonga kaj malbona, do pardonpetas mi.
> 
> »FUDO Akiro« 不動 明  
> »ASUKO Rio« 飛鳥 了

»Mia tasko kompare gravegas« li diras, dormendo pudrante ĉirkaŭe la okuloj palblue. La ligno de la pafilo puŝanta akre al lia brusto. »Venu.«  
  
Li ne havas tempon sufiĉe, atendi travive. Sed atendas ankoraŭe.

»*«

»Akiro« li diras, kiam ili soliĝas. Akira vizaĝo rigardas lin, fide, senbedaŭrece, kun siaj koksoj sur la rando de la lito. »Ĉu...«  
  
»Ĉu ne dormis ci antaŭnokte?« Fudo demandetas, fingroj movas kvazaŭtuŝi lian vangon. Li subklinas, igas la manon brusi, subpremas spiron kaj tremeton pro halti la mempuŝon pliproksimiĝan.  
  
»La haŭto ĉirkaŭokula siringkoloras« li grimacetas.  
  
»Mi pripensis.« li respondas, kaj Akiro kuŝas sin sur la litokovrilo, manoj kune. Rigardo dekstre, al la pentraĵo supre la kusenoj kaj la ligno de la litkapo. La movo sonigas la katunon, kaj Rio erare vidas la angulon de lian buŝon, de lian kolon.  
  
Li ekkaptiĝas la teksaĵon de lian trikoton per siaj teniloj, spiras. Inklinanta, lacanta. Fudo ruĝiĝas, dume li glatmovetas al la talio kaj dike sulkigas la vestaĵon tie.  
  
»He...« Fudo rigardas lin. La vataĵo mola kaj komfortiga sube ilia premo.  
  
»Ja varmas« Li daŭras, per voĉo laŭteta mallaŭe la silenteco de la afero. Akiro malvestigas sian jakon, streĉanta, kaj faldigas ĝin kroĉi sure sia brako antaŭe metiĝas ĉe la litangulo. Li bongrimacas tra la tremetoj de sia amiko.

La kiso postvenas.


End file.
